Conventional CMOS devices have difficulty in maintaining high drive current (ION) with low leakage (IOFF) when semiconductor device feature size continues to shrink to nanometer regime and approaches the scaling limits for CMOS processes and technology. Moreover, it is also difficult to scale the subthreshold swing (SS), which placed a limit on both the power supply voltage and threshold voltage scaling at such reduced feature size.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a highly scalable device with increased or enhanced ION and at the same time with low SS.